mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Update notes
Category: Notes Category: Information See also: * Leaderboards * Future Teasers Please keep in mind that the update dates and notes may be slightly different on the PC version of the game, also the features may be rolled out in another version's release. This happens to different stores, hardwares and mainly different controls. This list contains the basic and main releases that are on Android and iOS. All the releases on the PC are not included here, however the features are also released there. Versions 1.0.0 to 1.2.12 are not available at this time. VERSION 1.2.12 Release date: 09, December 2016 (first platform) Warrior New Abilities * Deadly Throw - The Warriors throw their offhand weapon or shield striking multiple enemies in a bouncing attack. If a weapon is thrown a bleed effect is applied. If a shield is thrown the damage is increased by the shield’s armor. Upgrade effects: increased number of bounces. * Shockwave - The Warrior attacks all enemies in a cone. Upgrade effects: damage is increased by damage over time effects on the target and the warrior heals for 5% of their max HP per target hit. Mage New Abilities * Blink - The Mage teleports towards target location leaving a mirror image behind. The image will mirror the Mage attacks for a short time. Mirror duration increased by upgrades. * Frostbeam - The Mage channels a powerful beam freezing and damaging enemies caught in it. The beam direction can be controlled while channeling it. Channeling duration increased by upgrades. Beam duration can be upgraded. Balancing * Warriors receive 15 base armor per Hero level (about 1000 armor at max level). * Immolate damage amplification debuff has now a maximum stack limit of 3. * Singularity triggers on attack effects per tick instead of whenever an enemy is damaged. * Monsters gain a chance to resist slow and knockback effects if those effects are repeatedly used against them. * Chain Lightning attack speed buff has a maximum stack limit of 10. * Chain Lightning attack speed debuff has a maximum stack limit of 5. * Misty Island monsters hit-points greatly decreased. * Critical rating bonus slightly increased. Bug-fixing * Generated trials are now brighter. * Selected trial level is now saved between sessions. * Male Bounty Hunters now properly wield their guns in the hero creation screen. * Reduced occurrence of “no boss” bug in trial levels (by reducing occurrence of levels that are not fully accessible). * Charged shots are now damaging the monsters triggering it. VERSION 1.2.14 Release date: 09, December 2016 (first platform) * Improved gesture recognition for abilities. * Fixed a crash happening when inspecting one of your inactive Heroes in Friends. * Fixed a bug in which your friends' Hero attributes would be displayed using your gear. * Fixed a crash happening when attacking with a Mage with no abilities equipped. * Fixed the Firestarter and Speed Run achievement bugs. * Improved user experience for new players. * Reduced lag when using abilities with lightning effects. VERSION 1.2.15 Release date 19, December 2016 (first platform) * Fixed a crash happening while the crafting tab was 'locked' with an item in progress. * Fixed a crash happening on older Android versions when an ability upgrade completes. * Removed a maze layout causing degenerate Trial levels. * Various user experience improvements: Gender and name selectors in new hero screen are not obvious enough, made it more obvious that mails must be tapped to be opened, made it more obvious that some achievements are complete and must be collected, Items should stop flashing after being inspected, Fix duplicate CHANGES IF EQUIPPED confusion for dual wielders and rings, improve Achievement window layout, Buffs for Warriors and Bounty Hunters (the Hero buffs have later been removed and are planned to come out soon), added a Flash Play button in Campaign Map for first time players, Avoid characters walking inside large corpses, Changed the mouse cursor in the Windows build, Improved champion level button layout and made it flash when action is needed, and implemented a pinch to zoom gestures. * Small gameplay improvements. * main screen and loading screen improved in way of lighting effects and better performance when swiping over the main screen. VERSION 1.2.19 Release date: 26, January 2017 (first platform) *Added a buyback feature. *Fixed a bug in which Mirror Image would take into account the Hero's gear twice, inflicting too much damage. *Abilities, gear, and minions cannot be changed during a Trial. *Chain Lightning has now a limited range. *Heroes choose a target in line of sight when using a ranged attack. *Improved visual effects for Warrior's melee attacks and Whirlwind. *Snipe now properly resets its cooldown. *Blade Flurry damage has been increased. *Minion abilities can now be assigned to specific gestures. *User interface and usability improvements. VERSION 1.2.20 Release date: 30, January 2017 (all platforms) *Fixed a bug, when opening small and medium treasure chest on the battlefield, which forced the device to quit. Mostly noticed in The Wailing Peaks. VERSION 1.2.21 Release date: 01, February 2017 (first platform) *Added experience bar over Hero unit in inventory screen. *Improved performance on gameplay (also including featured Warrior buffs in a way of gameplay performance). VERSION 1.2.22 Release date: 06, February 2017 (all platforms) *Slightly increased the range of the Mage attacks. *Fixed a crash happening after creating a Hero. VERSION 1.2.23 Release date: 24, February 2017 (first platform) *Improved auto-targeting algorithm for ranged abilities. *Ranged Heroes are not moving after distant targets anymore. *Removed sale confirmation for most items except obvious upgrades. *Older trial levels can now be selected and played again. *Performance of the gameplay and smooth optimization. VERSION 1.2.24 Release date: 25, February 2017 (only beta platform) *Fixed a crash that blocked users from entering the game, happening after the previous update. VERSION 1.2.26 Release date: 28, February 2017 (all platforms) *Improved the auto-targeting for ranged Heroes. *Increased range for ranged Heroes. VERSION 1.2.27 Release date: 16, March 2017 (first platform) *Arcane Bolts now properly vanish at the end of their lifetime. *Singularity is not expiring anymore when hitting the first monster. *Performance improved during combat. VERSION 1.2.28 Release date: 17, March 2017 (only beta platform) *Fixed a crash happening after watching an add. VERSION 1.2.30 Release date: 26, April 2017 (first platform) *New feature: Reforge - players can now reroll an attribute on their items. *Increased the range for Xagan's Chain Lightning ability. *Bounty Hunter can place traps while in stealth. *Bounty Hunter traps now last as advertised. *Fixed a bug in which the Bounty Hunter would attack blinded targets breaking the crowd control. VERSION 1.2.32 Release date: 03, May 2017 (all platform) *Greatly increased the drop chance for named items. VERSION 1.2.33 Release date: 05, May 2017 (all platforms) *Changed the loading screen icon and color scheme. Category:Navigation VERSION 1.2.40 Release date: 26, June 2017 (first platform) Bounty Hunter *Starts with 25% dodge instead of 5%. *Health gained per level slightly increased. *Havoc Gear missile damage increased to 500%. *Increased explosion damage and chance for Explosive Shot. *Concussive Shot knockback only applies to targets in close proximity. *Concussive Shot slows the target for a short time. *Concussive Shot had its damage increased. *Shots fired during Rapid Fire gain a bonus damage. *Snipe inflicts more damage and stuns the targets for a short time. *Snipe projectile radius has been increased. *Heat Seeker missiles reach their targets faster and inflict more damage. *Frozen Trap damage no longer scales with the hero attack speed. *Frozen Trap damage increased. *Multi Shot projectiles gain the hunter passive shot effects. *Increased piercing chance for Piercing Shots. *Increased poison chance and damage for Poisoned Shots. *Charged Shots damage reduced and visual effect revamped. Warrior *The Warrior gains more health and armor when leveling up. *Bash knockback has been removed and deals increased damage. *Frenzy damage has been increased. *Shield Block, In The Zone, and Battle Rage can be cast while the warrior is Whirlwinding. *The Whirlwind visual effect has been toned down. *Fixed a bug in which Battle Rage would offer more attack speed than intended. *Battle Rage bonus damage increased. *Targets pulled by Leap are placed in front of the Warrior. *Shockwave also hits targets behind the Warrior and pulls them in front. *Shockwave damage has been increased. Mage *Fixed a bug preventing Frost Beam from being properly controlled. *Mirror images generated by Blink start attacking on their own as soon as they are spawned. Other *Fixed a bug preventing gear items on Heroes from rendering properly. *Eileen model has been revamped. *Fixed Calendar opening periodically until collected. *Added a setting enabling users to change the game resolution. *Improved damage reporting in Training Grounds. *Various bug fixes. VERSION 1.2.41 Release date: 30, June 2017 (first platform) *Increased Battle Rage's duration. *Devastate has been revamped and had its damage increased. *During Devastate's animation the Warrior is now invulnerable. *Increased damage for Deadly Throw. *Deadly Throw can now hit a single enemy multiple times. *Fixed a bug in which the shield's armor was taken into account twice. *Piercing Ammo now works against single targets. *Players can now move items between stash and Hero inventories by double tapping them, also by double tapping an item in inventory to equip it. *At the end of the level, loot flies toward the hero faster. *Added a visual effect for Battle Rage. VERSION 1.2.42 Release date: 07, July 2017 (first platform) *Increased Whirlwind's damage. *Fireballs fired by Death From Above are now triggering Life on Hit. *The Mage is invulnerable while Death From Above's animation is playing. *Monsters' damage reduced in Trials (by 50%). *Various bug-fixes. VERSION 1.2.47 Release date: 03, August 2017 (first platform) *Heatseeker missiles now inflict the correct amount of damage. *Blizzard ability has received a damage buff and visual upgrade. *Combat text information has been condensed to make it more legible. *Monsters disengage from combat if they cannot attack the hero or aren't damaged for a while. *Removed stalls happening when approaching a group of monsters. *Minimap is now visible while in combat. VERSION 1.2.48 Release date: 14, August 2017 (first platform) *Fixed a bug causing items to disappear when equipping another item on the same slot by double tapping. *Fixed a crash happening when tapping an item multiple times. *Health potions and food now heal for a percentage of your max life instead of a fixed amount. *Minimap border becoming red when in combat. VERSION 1.2.49 Release date: 23, August 2017 (all platforms) *Performance improved. VERSION 1.2.57 Release date: 02, October 2017 (first platform) Bug fixes *Fixed a bug which caused Battle Rage to provide the wrong amount of movement speed, including when not moving towards an opponent. General *Leaderboards have been added for Trial completions. Generic leaderboards can now be found in the Main Menu, while class-specific leaderboards can be found in the Trials tab. *Several stats have been converted into ratings. Parry Rating replaced Parry Chance, Dodge Rating replaced Dodge Chance, Block Rating replaced Dodge Chance and Haste Rating replaced Attack Speed. The formulas to calculate the new ratings are: chance=Rating / (Rating + K) for Parry, Dodge and Block ratings, where K varies per character level. K(70) is 2000 for Parry, 2200 for Dodge and 2400 for Block. Haste Rating formula is number_of_attacks=1+x Rating / (Rating+K), where K(70)=1000. *Several boss and creature hitboxes have been adjusted, so it reduces the chance of misclicking when a player wishes to issue an attack command. *Magroth now has a new model. *Elite creature auras now have reduced efficiency. *Ghost creatures no longer have an abnormally high dodge chance. *Ghost creatures drain now deals chaos damage, ignoring armor and other forms of damage mitigation. *A Vitality counter has been added in the detailed stats panel. *Champion levels now award smaller bonuses for characters under level 70. Extra gold and extra experience are exempt from this rule. *Vitality now awards 30% more life per point. *Life on Hit and Life Regeneration present on gear pieces now award 25% less of the respective stat. *Champion points awarding Life on Hit and Life *Regeneration now provide 20 of the respective stat (down from 25). *Companions no longer gain any cooldown reduction bonuses from the Hero. *Companion Maggie, the Potion Caster's Silence Field ability now has 45 seconds cooldown, the effect no longer slows and now lasts for 3 seconds. *Equipment with Parry Rating or Block Rating can no longer drop for Mages and Bounty Hunters. *Ranged attacks, magic attacks and area attacks can no longer be parried. *Magic attacks and area attacks can no longer be dodged. *Area attacks can no longer be blocked. *The Ability Rate calculation formula has been adjusted to cooldown_reduction=R/(R+K), where K(70)=1500 (was 1000). *The passive ability giving attacks a chance to reduce active cooldowns has been named “Alacrity”. Alacrity now provides a 5% chance to lower the cooldowns (was 25%), but this chance is increased by Ability Rate (up to 30% at 1500 Ability Rate). *Displayed damage that contains a proportion of critical hits should now be significantly larger. *Dual-Wielding now provides a 30% bonus to attack speed (was 40%), but all percentage increases are multiplicative with the number of attacks resulted from Haste Rating. *Melee monsters' attacks are now harder to avoid once initiated. *Monsters that are higher level then the Hero deal 10% more damage and receive 10% less damage per level difference. Items *The Mage Apprentice 2-piece set bonus and The Encrypted Shield effect now reduce damage taken by 10% (was 25%). In addition, the shield stacks for a value equal to the Hero’s Life on Hit stat, and can no longer exceed 25% of the Hero’s maximum health. Block, Parry and Dodge ratings can now appear on more item slots, although generally at a lower rate than offensive stats. Bosses *The Magroth encounter has been redesigned. > Magroth now deals greatly reduced damage with his melee attacks, but his attack speed has been increased. > Magroth's Charge ability now deals 300% of weapon damage and stuns all targets in his path for 4 seconds. > Magroth's Meteor Strike ability now deals 1500% of weapon damage upon impact. > Magroth gained the Enrage ability, increasing his damage by 300% and doubling his attack speed. Magroth does not possess the Enrage ability while under level 35. *The Broken Dragon encounter has been redesigned. > The Broken Dragon now deals greatly reduced damage with his attacks, but now his attacks are ranged and the attack speed has been increased. > The Broken Dragon no longer follows the target while channeling Fire Breath. Instead, the Dragon locks on the target’s position and spews the Breath continuously for 2.5 seconds, then restarts the sequence. The Breath sequence repeats 3 times. Fire Breath now deals increasingly more damage the more time elapses, starting each new Breath at 100% weapon damage and peaking at 2000% weapon damage per second during the final second. The Broken Dragon is immune to crowd control effects while channeling the Fire Breath. > The Broken Dragon periodically Overflows, shooting Fire Bolts around. Each Fire Bolt deals 275% of weapon damage. > The Broken Dragon spews Molten Lava, creating patches of lava in the Hero’s proximity. After 1.5 seconds, the patch activates, and any unit standing inside the patch is afflicted by molten lava, taking 10% weapon damage per second and increases damage taken by 10%, stacking up to 10 times. The molten lava lingers for 7 seconds, and a new application refreshes the duration. Patches last for 21 seconds. The Broken Dragon does not possess the Molten Lava ability under level 35. *The Elban encounter has been redesigned. > Elban now deals greatly reduced damage with his melee attacks, but his attack speed has been increased. > Elban's Blood Leech now deals increasingly higher damage the more time the link stays activated and the closer Elban is to his target, and also heals Elban by a great amount the closer the target is to him and the more time Elban spent draining blood. Elban also slows the target while channeling Blood Leech. When the distance between Elban and the target is too great, the link breaks. The Blood Leech does not heal Elban during the first 1.5 seconds of channeling. > Elban leaps into the air and then targets the player’s position, highlighted by a circle when his targeting is complete, unleashing a Devastating Assault, which deals 10000% weapon damage. > Elban teleports next to the player and channels a frontal attack for 3 seconds, attempting to Impale the Hero with great force. Impale deals 150% weapon damage instantly, and causes the Hero to bleed for 25% weapon damage and deal 5% increased damage every second for the remainder of the fight. The Impale bleed effect stacks multiple times. > Elban is immune to crowd control effects once he started channeling any ability. > Elban's movement speed has been increased by 50%. > Elban now has 20% more health. In addition, Magroth, the Broken Dragon and Elban now possess the Break Free ability. Break Free removes all crowd control effects from them, and causes them to become immune to crowd control for 4 seconds. Trials *Due to the trials redesign, a full reset of unlocked Trials will perform. *Trial levels 1 to 7 now contain normal mode monsters and bosses of levels 10 for Trial level 1, 20 for Trial level 2, 30 for Trial level 3, 40 for Trial level 4, 50 for Trial level 5, 60 for Trial level 6 and 70 for Trial level 7. Trials levels 8 and higher now gain scaling coefficients, as detailed below. *Trials damage scaling is now 3.5% compared to the previous level. Trial health scaling is now 8% compared to the previous level. Thus, monsters in Trial level 100 will deal roughly 24 times more damage and have roughly 1300 times more health than a normal mode monster at level 70. *Trials no longer drop loot from monsters. Instead, the boss at the end of the Trial drops 3 items (quality varies depending on Trial level), a quantity of gemstones of random colors and gold. Creatures can still drop gems, healing blood and mystery boxes normally. *Experience gained from monsters in Trials now increases by 5% per Trial level above 7 when compared to the previous level. Thus, a monster in a Trial level 100 will yield over 93 times more experience than a normal mode monster at level 70. *Loot quality in Trials has been readjusted so that harder Trials will yield better loot. Trials drop 3 pieces of loot for completing the Trial, one of which has a higher chance to be of superior quality if the trial was completed in time. Some breakpoints for the new loot system are: at level 42, all items will be of at least Epic quality, and at level 80 all items will be of Legendary quality. Any item dropped has a 20% chance to be a set item, if applicable. The item awarded for completing the Trial in time beyond Trial level 80 has an increasingly higher chance to have their roll improved. *Trial bosses never drop common quality or uncommon quality items, regardless of level. *The Parry Rating, Dodge Rating, Block Rating, Extra Experience, Extra Gold, Damage Reflect and Life Regeneration stats have a greatly decreased chance to occur on gear dropped by Trial bosses. *Trials can only spawn the Magroth, Broken Dragon or Elban bosses. *The option to resurrect upon death using gems has been disabled in Trials. *Completing a Trial with a high portion of time remaining unlocks a larger number of Trial levels. Class changes *All classes gain a class-specific “Innate Passive Ability”. These are detailed below, under each class entry. These new passives will not be highlighted in the Heroes’ Spell Books in the beta, and although their effects are functional, they will remain hidden. The aim is for them to be introduced and highlighted in the Spell Books at a later date. Warrior *All Warriors gain an innate passive ability at level 1, named “Juggernaut”. Juggernaut grants the Warrior 10% extra health and 45 armor per level. *Cleave (rank 10) now deals 275% weapon damage and no longer causes targets to bleed. Cleave now reduces damage done by targets it hits by 10% (was 30% attack speed). *Frenzy (rank 10) damage has been increased to 580% (was 520%). *Bash has been renamed to Rending Slash and redesigned. Rending Slash deals 390% weapon damage to the primary target and 75% weapon damage to all enemies around it’s primary target. Rending Slash also causes all targets hit to bleed for 400% weapon damage over 5 seconds, stacking up to 8 times. *Sword and Board Shield Slam now has a 25% chance to occur pending a successful block and deals damage equal to 600% of shield armor, but no longer knocks back targets. Shield Slam is also automatic, no longer displaying an icon over enemies. *Shield Block (rank 10) now provides 2400 Block Chance. Successfully blocking an attack while Shield Block is active has a 100% chance to trigger a Deadly Throw of rank (hero_level / 14, minimum 1). Shield Block no longer doubles the amount of damage reflected and no longer provides damage reflect. *Whirlwind (rank 10) now deals 720% weapon damage per attack (up from 380%). Whirlwind’s damage is increased by 25% for Heroes that are dual-wielding. Whirlwind now reduces damage taken by the Hero by 8% per equipped weapon (was a flat 30%). *Deadly Throw (rank 10) now bounces off 7 times (was 8) and deals 1500% weapon damage (was 2000%). The shield armor contribution to Deadly Throw is now 33% (was 40%), and the bleed effect for dual-wielding Heroes is now 1000% weapon damage (was 750%). *Devastate now reduces damage taken during its channel time by 50% (was immunity). *Shockwave now causes the targets it hits to take damage equal to 800% of the damage over time they would take the next second (was 1000%). In addition, *Shockwave now heals for 20% of the Hero’s total heals over 4 seconds, stacking up to two times (was 5% per target hit, instant). *Battle Rage (rank 10) now has a 5 second duration (was 7), and movement speed when moving towards an opponent has been decreased. *In the Zone (rank 10) now has a 5 second duration (was 7). Bounty Hunter *All Bounty Hunters gain an innate passive ability at level 1, named Guerilla Specialist. Guerilla Specialist grants the Bounty Hunter 7 dodge rating per level, 20% movement speed and +100% critical damage. *Concussive Shot has been renamed to Lethal Shot. *Lethal Shot (rank 10) deals 800% weapon damage, but no longer has a chance to stun the target. *Explosive Shot now deals 300% weapon damage (was 200%) and the Explosion proc deals 600% weapon damage (was 500%). *Heatseekers impact radius has been slightly increased. *Snipe now deals 5000% weapon damage (was 3000%) and always critically hits. Snipe causes the first target being hit to bleed for additional damage for a proportion of the projectile damage equal to the Hero’s critical strike chance. *Piercing Ammo no longer bounces to the same target the bounce originated from. It can still bounce back and forth between two targets. *Rapid Fire now also increases the critical damage of the Hero by 200% for 3 seconds. *Poisoned Ammo deals damage equal to the first tick regardless if it would apply a stack or not when the target already has 5 stacks. In addition, only the stacks with lower DPS can be replaced by other stacks. *Smoke Screen stealth effect can now only last for 3 seconds. When the Bounty Hunter emerges from stealth, all damage is increased by 30% for 2 seconds and dodge rating is increased by 2000. *Multishot now deals 700% weapon damage per projectile (was 480%). *Charged Ammo no longer deals lower damage when using Scatter Shot. Mage *Mages gain an innate passive ability called “Adeptus Arcana”, granting them 7 Power per level. *Arcane Missiles (rank 10) now deal 115% weapon damage per missile (was 100%). *Arc Lightning (rank 10) now deals 180% weapon damage (was 140%). *Fireball (rank 10) now deals 230% weapon damage (was 200%). *Frostbolt (rank 10) now deals 300% weapon damage (was 250%), and damage dealt to frozen targets is tripled (was double), but can no longer freeze targets. *Singularity projectile speed has been decreased, allowing it to damage the targets for a longer time. *Time Warp now causes time to flow by 50% slower for opponents (was 75%). In addition, some boss mechanics cause them to be immune to the Time Warp slow time mechanic. *Death from Above now deals 550% weapon damage per missile. In addition, it can now stack up to 24 times. Basic attacks have a 10% chance to generate a charge, and special attacks have a 100% chance to generate 1-3 charges. VERSION 1.2.58 Release date: 03, October 2017 (first platform) *Slightly tweaked the cheating detection rules. *Fixed a bug related to crafting items with an unnamed attribute. VERSION 1.2.59 Release date: 11, October 2017 Bug fixes *Fixed a bug which caused Singularity to do less damage than intended. *Fixed a bug which caused crafted rings to gain a higher item budget than intended. Rings crafted during the beta releases 1.2.57 and 1.2.58 have been scaled down to normal budget values. *Fixed a bug which caused legitimate players to incorrectly lose access to the Leaderboards. General *Corrected a number of tooltips, that were not properly indicating the functionality of certain abilities. *The experience required per champion level has been readjusted. Characters with lower than 1800 champion levels should see a decrease in the amount required to gain a champion level, while characters over 1800 champion levels should see an increase in the amount required. *Champion levels invested into Haste Rating now provide 2.5 Haste per point (was 1 per point). *Champion levels invested into Ability Rate now provide 4 Ability Rate per point (was 5 per point). *Champion levels invested into Critical Damage now provide 2% critical damage per point (was 1% per point). *Critical Rating K(70) coefficient is now 3000 (was 3500). The formula to determine the critical chance at level 70 is now Chance to crit = Critical Rating / (Critical Rating + 3000). *The experience obtained from monsters in the Campaign in Heroic difficulty is now 150% of the experience obtained from equivalent Normal mode monsters. *The experience obtained from monsters in the Campaign in Legendary difficulty is now 200% of the experience obtained from equivalent Normal mode monsters. *Boss monsters now provide 2500% of the amount of experience provided by a regular monster (was 500%). *Elite monsters now provide 500% of the amount of experience provided by a regular monster (was 200%). *The Trials completion timer is now 10 minutes (was 9:40). *Legendary items now have a slightly higher chance to drop in Trial levels lower than 68 (58 for the item awarded for completing a trial in time). Bosses *Magroth's Charge cooldown increased by 3 seconds. *Magroth's Meteor Shower cooldown increased by 3 seconds. *Magroth's radius slightly decreased. *Magroth's Charge should no longer hits Heroes positioned safely behind Magroth when the Charge begins. *Elban's Impale damage increased by 100%, and the bonus to Hero damage increased by 50%. Elban's health has been slightly increased. Bounty Hunter *Snipe is now using smart targeting, optimizing the numbers of targets hit in a small cone. Mage *Arcane bolts (rank 10) now deal 125% damage per bolt (was 115%). Lower ranks were adjusted accordingly. *Frostbolt (rank 10) now deals 425% weapon damage (was 300%). Lower ranks were adjusted accordingly. *Frost Beam has been redesigned. It is now using smart targeting, auto-aiming to hit as many targets as possible. In addition, Frost Beam (rank 10) now deals 650% weapon damage per second, and damages targets faster based on the Hero’s attack speed. Frost Beam deals double damage to frozen targets, and damage is increased by up to 50% the longer the channeling is maintained. *The impact radius of Death from Above missiles was increased by approximately 30%. * Warrior *Battle Rage (rank 7+) now increases damage dealt by 20% (was 25%). *Whirlwind now reduces damage taken by 10% per equipped weapon (was 8%), and deals 30% more damage when dual-wielding (was 25%). *Devastate of all ranks now attacks 10 times (was 3-5 at rank 1, up to 6-10 at rank 10). *Cleave rank 7 and above now reduces damage taken by 15% (was 10%). Sets *The Arcanist 4 parts set bonus now increases the number of Arcane Missiles by 4, up from 2. *Juggernaut 6 parts set bonus: 10% chance to perform a Whirlwind when attacking replaced by increases the damage of Whirlwind and Cleave by 15%. *Defender 4 parts set bonus now increases Sword and Board Shield Slam damage by 100%. *Defender 6 parts set bonus now reduces the internal cooldown of the Deadly Throw proc caused by Shield Block by 2 seconds. *Havoc 6 parts set bonus now causes Heat-seekers to fire 6 additional missiles. *Stalker 6 parts set bonus Snipe ability now uses Snipe rank 1 (was rank 10) and has a 35 attacks internal cool-down (was 5 attacks), but the chance to occur has been increased to 20% (was 10%). *The Adventurer set can now drop at legendary quality for all classes. VERSION 1.2.62 Release date: 25, October 2017 (first platform) *Added Comprehensive Leaderboards for players to share progress and strategies used to defeat a particular challenge. *Overhauled Trials of Valor to make them more tactical and rewarding. *Rebalanced Hero classes to bring them on the same power level, a requirement for healthy competition. *Added support for localization; new languages include Chinese (simplified & traditional), French, Romanian, Spanish. *Added experience and currency boosters. *Various bug-fixing. VERSION 1.2.65 Release date: 01, November 2017 (first platform) *Removed a debug message triggered after watching an ad. *The +5 Gems earned message is now displayed after closing a watched ad. VERSION 1.2.69 Release date: 23, November 2017 (first platform) *Various bug-fixing. VERSION 1.2.69 - 1.2.98 Release date: January - 26, March 2018 (versions between .69 and .98 are included here to save space) * Events are added. Complete event milestones for various seasonal rewards. * Gameplay optimization. * Balance improvements. * Various bug fixes. VERSION 1.2.99 Release date: 27, March 2018 (all platforms) * Fixed a bug preventing proc effects to happen more than once per level. VERSION 1.3.6 Release date: 18, August 2018 (first platform only, others released as well after opened beta ended) * Home town added. * Act IV added. * Various UI changes in home screen, inventory screen and battle screen. * Intro video reworked. VERSION 1.3.9 Release date: 28, August 2018 * Fixed a bug which prevented all Heroes over level 4 from passing through the Gate to Adventure. VERSION 1.3.12 Release date: 14, September 2018 * Various bug-fixing. * Performance improved, including game stability. * Consumable items: apples and potions can now be stacked up to 100 in a single slot. VERSION 1.3.13 Release date: 21, September 2018 Bug fixes: * Attacks and abilities using projectiles could miss their target at a low frame rate. * Gold/Gems did not fly towards the Hero at the end of a level. * Players can get stuck into the ‘Rescue Marcus’ quest if they somehow obtain the quest after already rescuing Marcus. * Players can get stuck into quests having an item as an objective, if the objective item is sold or dropped. * Quest objective items could not be dropped or sold even if the quest involving them was completed. * Legendary/Celestial cube customization interface didn't properly work. VERSION 1.3.30 Release date: December 2018 (first platform) * Crafting option is reworked. * Crafting materials added, that can be found in treasure chests and by killing monsters in combat. * Players can salvage items now to obtain various crafting materials. * Mastery Level added. Players can unlock various crafting bonuses when reaching higher level (by crafting items and gear). * Essences added. Players can craft various essences in order to buff their equipment. VERSION 1.3.34 Release date: 31, January 2019 (all platforms) * Fixed a crash happening when resuming a saved level. * Difficulty is not longer reset when travelling through the town portal. * Companions can now be managed in your character screen. * Custom jewelry boxes no longer roll random stats. * Added two more stash tabs. * Fixed Garm poison nova visual effect. * Garm does its best now to place buff clouds inside playable area. * Trying to apply a weaker booster over a stronger booster no longer consumes the weaker booster. * Various other bug fixes.